The Charger
The Charger can be most dangerous when the survivors are standing in front of a deadly area that they can be thrown into. The Charger will scatter them, launching any of them unfortunate enough to be hit after the Charger picks up his first victim either backwards into the horde, where the survivor faces a swift and unpleasant death, or into the deadly zone, killing them instantly. The Charger will then proceed to stomp the victim into oblivion. A good example of this is the dock section of The Parish. A Charger may spawn directly in front of the dock's exit, and when the survivors come to it, the Charger can send any survivors not grabbed flying into the river, killing them. In area's like Dead Center's tower, it can also carry a survivor over a fatal drop. If coordinated correctly with other special infected, this can make for a devastating strike, and may possibly even result in the survivors losing if teamwork is used. In terms of appearance, the Charger is a large Infected, roughly the height of the Tank, and about half as wide. Unlike the Tank however, only one of its arms have been mutated while the other is small and presumably useless. The Charger does not use its arms for movement, as its legs are still capable of supporting it. The Charger seems to prefer using the arm as a shield. Like the Tank, though, it charges through crowds of Common Infected to get to the Survivors. It also sports blue-overalls, meaning one could assume the Charger was once a farmer. In the first campaign, Dead Center, Nick refers to Chargers as "One-Arms", "Hillbillies", "Overalls", and "Big-Arm". Like most other Special Infected, the Charger has a distinctive sound. It does not shake the ground as the Tank does, but itself does seem to be loud, growling and moaning at enemies distinctively. faced with a Charger.] Note:'' The following damage is calculated on normal difficulty.'' While charging, the Charger will run like a Tank, using its mutated arm to grab a survivor. It will run faster than a Survivor with full health, and will grab the first Survivor it charges into, holding the survivor out in front of itself while continuing to run through anything (including other Survivors, doing about 8 damage.) until he slams the Survivor into a wall, doing about 10 damage upon impact. The charger itself also appears to receive damage when it hits a solid object, although it will receive less if it has a survivor, and more if it misses and hits a wall. After that, it slams the Survivor in a pinned like style until the Survivor is dead or the Charger is killed. This attack does 15 damage per slam. In a recent gameplay video of the new Scavenge mode, it only takes the Charger 9 seconds to incapacitate Coach, who at the time was in green health. The video can be found here. On the Expert difficulty a survivor can be downed in 3 - 5 slams to the ground making the charger one of the most dangerous new infected due to its ferocious ability to incapacitate survivors in a matter of seconds. In some gameplay videos, the Charger is shown not only pummeling a survivor into the ground, but throwing the survivor up into the air, causing them to crash into the ceiling http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fnTiRGv2bT4 or slamming them into walls. Tactics Infected *The good thing about being a Charger is that Survivors can't shove you off of your victim, you have a powerful claw that does 20 damage per hit, and you have 600 HP. Use these factors to your advantage. *Try to catch the Survivors in either an extremely narrow or extremely open space. A narrow space - such as a hallway - will allow you to knock over all the Survivors at once. An open area - such as the park - lets you snatch a Survivor and drag them far away from the group. This can be combined with the Jockey to split the Survivor team quickly and efficiently. *Chargers can be good for suprises, for instance if a horde is coming and the survivors attempt to run, the charger can slow them down giving the horde a chance to catch up. *In the first level of The Parish, a Charger can instantly kill a survivor by running into them on the gangplank, sending them flying off and killing them. *In the finale of The Parish it is also possible to do a kamikaze style charge into a survivor taking them off the bridge with you, if you are lucky you may also knock survivors off the bridge in the process. Thought this trick is easier said than done. *A similar tactic is possible on the first level of Dead Center, a Charger can run off and kill survivors by running into them on the ledges outside of windows. *Chargers work well in ambush situations, as they can instantly take one survivor far from the group and delay their saviors. *Chargers have one of the most useful abilities of the playable special infected: immunity from (push) melee attacks. Melee attacks will neither stun you nor cause you to release a pinned survivor. *A charger will survive more than one hit from a melee weapon, as most melee weapons do 250 damage a hit. *Be careful while charging a survivor in a narrow space, any static objects will stop you. Trash piles, piles of wood, walls, etc... *As a Charger push for the survivor with the most health and try to reach a high distance with your charge as it will take longer for the weaker survivors to help him due to lack of speed. *If you miss the survivors entirely and can't escape without dying, you can still do damage. The Charger's normal hit can bring a survivor from yellow to red in only a few strikes. *Try to spawn up ahead , sidestep suddenly infront of the survivors and charge at them so they have less chances to dodge you. *Use shadows and dense vegetation to hide and startle passerbies. *Avoid charging from a long distance. The Survivors will react quickly enough to dodge you (unless they are distracted) or worse, stop you dead on your tracks. Also, you might not be able tocarry them far enough to do substantial damage. *Dont charge from behind. The Charger is not a Stealth class like the Jockey or the Smoker *Chargers can begin their attack from a high place without stopping. Use this to deliver surprising ambushes. *The rooftops in the fourth Level of Dark Carnival "The Barns", is a perfect charging place, A good ambush will result in Survivors flying evrywhere. Survivors *Try to spot the Charger before he charges. *Try not to get into situations where the charger can knock you off a ledge or roof or any height if possible. *If you DO, make sure he misses and he falls to the ground. *If a firearm is unavailable, sidestep his charge and melee him as he passes you, or when he hits an obstacle. Remember, he could still grab you if you're not directly in his path. So, a weapon with a longer reach may be necessary. Note that the sidestep tactic will only work if the Charger is at a reasonable distance. *Pan out if you hear a Charger. (But don't separate too far or else the infected can easily pick you guys off fast) Its ability to scatter close-knit survivors will hinder their ability to quickly save the Charger's victim that's being pummeled. *Chargers are immune to shove attacks. Extent of Mutations ]] The Charger has been heavily mutated by a strain of the Infection. It appears to be halfway into the transformation to a Tank. While not quite as hulking as a Tank, it has an enlarged torso and right arm and an abnormally shaped head. Its left arm is shriveled and hangs oddly off the side of its hunched back. It wears a pair of blue overalls that have slightly burst due to its malformations. While pounding a Survivor, the Charger's useless arm flops around comically. Possibly due to its choice of attack, the Charger appears severely damaged; the creature's scalp and face appear smashed or caved in. Along with this, half of its face is missing, revealing the skull, and the nose has been torn off clean. These damages are most likely from charging and slamming it's head into walls. As well as this, it's large arm seems baddly burnt and scarred, possibly damage from survivor attacks. Even though it seems like the Charger is half way into a Tank, at the same time it also seems to be turning into an Infected all of its own. The intro scene of Left 4 Dead 2 shows that its left leg is much larger in size than the other, meaning its legs are starting to lose support on it, similar to the Tank, and that the right leg is under much more weight because of its large, mutated arm. This occasion is closely related to how the Jockey resembles the Hunter, except that the Jockey is half-way through transformation and isn't fully crouching. The arm also appears to be formed of tumors and scabs, as opposed to pure muscle that the Tank has, forming a protective layer around much of the Charger's arm and back. Because of this, the Charger is probably undergoing an entirely different mutation. The Charger could be a Tank that underwent difficulties during its development. In addition, the Tank's lower jaw is consumed by its upper muscle. However, in terms of the Charger, the jaw appears to be largely unharmed and fully functional in comparison to the Tank's, (however it's face is not, as already stated.) In addition, the Tank possesses two muscular and bulky arms unlike the Charger which sports only one overdeveloped arm accompanied by a undeveloped/limp second arm which could have been drained of most of its nutrients and transferred them to its opposite arm due to unknown development difficulties. Good Ambush Spots Dead Center * On The Hotel, if a Survivor is by a window that doesn't have a railing on the ledge, charge at them, and you should bring the Survivor to their death. You'll die, but they will also. * On the first floor, try to pin them in the fire. You will survive for a while, and do a good amount of damage to your victim. If you can incapacitate them in the fire, the other survivors will have a hard time saving them, losing plenty of health themselves. *On The Streets, the best you could do as a Charger is try to carry a Survivor far away from the group. There are plenty of good spots for this. * Inside The Mall, try to carry the Survivors off of the higher floors. Try to split up the Survivors during the Crescendo Event. This could be fatal to the team. * Before the Survivors get to the stock car, try to grab them from the far side of the hallway they must go through. * While the team is collecting gas, hope that one will go off by themselves on the upper floors. You can knock them off the upper areas, and kill them instantly. Dark Carnival * In the motel, try to grab a Survivor that is on the upper walkway. Pull them off to delay and damage them. Also, charging the last one to jump down into the swamp will cause your victim to be stranded, and eventually perish. * On The Coaster, look for anyone who breaks away from the pack during the Crescendo and carry them even farther from the others. * During The Concert, try to seperate the Surivors, as awlays. This is especially useful during the Tank attack, when everyone would be focused on him, instead of you. Swamp Fever * In the Plank Country, when the Survivors are on the dock right before the Crescendo event, try to grab, or better yet, knock one, into the deep water. This will kill the Survivors and you hit instantly. Also, while the Survivors are on the walkways, try to get them to fall down into the swamp. This will slow them down considerably. *In the Swamp,taking the survivors into the water is usefull, because their team will be slowed down by the water. * On The Plantation, attack the Survivor that goes to answer the rescue vehicle. Also, if they hold out by the Heavy Machine Gun, grab a Survivor and carry them off the upper areas. Hard Rain (These attack spots apply to both the first and second trip.) * After the Survivors enter The Milltown, there are multiple places you can carry a Survivor very far away from the pack. * When the Survivors are on the upper floors of The Sugar Mill, try to knock them off of them. If they are on the highest floor, you'll kill them instantly. The Parish * Right at the beginning of The Waterfront, charge at the first two Survivors that go up the gangway. If you can knock a Survivor upward into the water, your team shouldn't have much more trouble to finish the enemy team off. * When the Survivors are in The Park, there are multiple places you can attack the enemies and split them up by carrying them away from the group. * When the Survivors are about to enter the sewers before The Cemetery, hide in them, and grab the first that you see. The sewer is a very large, open area, and the Survivors are slowed down by the deep water, making the trip to save your victim take a bit longer. *On The Lift Bridge, hide behind vehicles and wait. If you can grab a Survivor and carry them off of the bridge in any way, they'll be dead in the water. Achievements Survivors *Shoot the Charger before he charges to weaken him, thus allowing you to kill him in one swing. *This is easiest to obtain on the Parish in the section when you leave the trailer and the alarm sounds. Right before you shut it off on the top of the scafolding, wait for the charger. When it shows up have one friend shoot it once or twice depending on difficulty, and when it charges said friend, hit it with a melee weapon and it should unlock. *The guitar is actually really effective for this on low difficulties, as it has longer range than other melee weapons and it can kill with one hit. Infected *Aim for the group when they are close together and in a narrow hallway so they are unable to avoid your charge. *Try to find a lone almost full heath survivor to pummel. This will give you the highest chance to reach 15 seconds. *If the round ends while you're pounding a survivor (either because you incapacitated your survivor or your team mates took out the others) you will continue to pound while the scores are being tallied, and your time will continue to be counted. This will almost certainly result in the achievement being unlocked. *Aim to Charge someone at the beginning of an open area at the beginning of your charge. Trivia *When the Charger has pinned a survivor under a low roof, the first smash will be into the ground normally; the other smashes will be the charger throwing the survivor into the roof. *The Charger will also drag a survivor across the ground into a wall, probably when near a fence or a wall. *Concept art shows that the developers had planned for the Charger to be either a large zombie with an armored upper skull yet tiny 'T-rex arms' or a 'tripod' dog-like animal. *Originally, the Charger would stop immediately when it had grabbed the closest Survivor; now, it continues charging for a short time, either until it hits a wall or goes a short distance and then ultimately does stop before going too far. *Sounds used by the Charger at Comic Con are re-used ambient sounds from various sections of Ravenholm in ''Half-Life 2''. In addition, the Charger's roars and grunts seem to be remixed or altered versions of ''Half-Life 2'''s Poison Headcrab Zombie. *The Charger's model appears to have been changed again, now more closely resembling its skeletal-faced concept art. Its ramming arm now seems to have become not just bigger, but rock-hard as well, however, this could just be one of the few skins the Charger will use. It can be seen here. *Though unconfirmed The Charger may have increased health dependent on difficulty, in the early demo it appears on easy the charger can withstand two shotgun blows, whilst on advanced and expert three. *On the image of the Meat Tenderizer achievement the Charger's left arm is mutated and big instead of the right arm. *When slamming Survivors into the ground, the survivor will struggle when brought up. When they are incapacitated, however, they will be limp when brought up. *Charger: music cue *The Charger can be seen hung up by his extremities in the first chapter, Plank Country, of the Swamp Fever campaign. This is to take the shape of the "Lambda" easter egg, found in all Valve games *The Charger has had many different series of attacks and has gone through multiple versions and with different twists on his charge attack. In one version of his build, his charge attack caused him to trample over survivors rather than grab them, and his melee attack was replaced with an over-head strike that smashed the survivor to the floor before the Charger started pounding them. This behavior can be seen here: http://www.gametrailers.com/video/sdcc-09-left-4-dead/53095 *The Charger has a bruise under his right eye, has no teeth on the right side of his face, a notable curve on the right side of his head, and has fresh blood where his nose would appear. This implies that the Charger has smashed into many walls or obstructions before, especially on the right side of his body, where his oversized arm is. *The Charger is the only Infected that has more than one smashing animation depending on his surroundings. :*If you are in an open area, he will just slam you against the ground repeatedly. :* If you are next to a wall, he will alternate between slamming you into the ground and ramming you into the wall. :* If you are in a building, he will alternate between slamming you into the ground and slamming you into the ceiling. * Strangely, the Chargers left hand is actually smaller than than any other infected or survivors hand, possibly hinting that the arm has shrunk during the cause of the infection. Behind the Scenes Before the Charger's design was finalized, it used a reskinned Hunter model so that the team could test out how the Charger would play while the art team was designing it. When the charger design was finished, as like any other infected, they recorded temporary sounds. The Chargers temp Warning call was, "AY! AY! AY!!!!!", as stated in the Developers Commentary External Links * [http://pc.ign.com/dor/objects/14352245/left-4-dead-2/videos/l4d2_gmp_axeownage_052809.html IGN Video: Left 4 Dead 2 PC Games Gameplay - E3 2009: Axe Ownage], where a Charger can be briefly seen at 0:06. * Concept art for the Charger: http://www.left4dead411.com/forums/showthread.php?t=12827 * Charger in gameplay: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2FyNc57Fsks *Gameplay as Charger: http://xbox360.ign.com/dor/objects/14352241/left-4-dead-2/videos/l4d2_gmp_charger.html References Category:Special Infected Category:Left 4 Dead 2